


Seeking for love

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher/Student, second prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sunggyu's a shy boy, he never dated anyone, never fell in love until one gorgeous professor stepped into the auditorium. Professor Nam is popular with boys and girls, but somehow he notices Sunggyu among all the people and he wants to make him his no matter what. But Sunggyu is too pure, he's looking for love. Will Woohyun be able to give it to him and get something in return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking for love

There was too much noise in the class, and Sunggyu closed his eyes. His head was starting to ache, and his stomach growled because he had barely eaten anything before rushing to class.

For reasons that he didn't know, the whole class seemed very distracted that day. The girls were forming a circle, gossiping, murmuring and giggling, as if they were 12 years old. On the other hand, the boys (or most of them) were on the left side of the room, sitting in the chairs and tables, and they were having a heated argument about what it seemed to be the same topic that the girls were talking about.

Sunggyu couldn't care less. He sighed and rested his head between his arms, closing his eyes again. He was so sleepy, since last night he had stayed up doing his work about physiological psychology, and he had barely slept two hours.

His classmate, Lee Sungjong, smiled and rubbed his shoulder, tenderly.

“Someone hasn't gotten much sleep tonight?”

Sunggyu shook his head and yawned.

“No, I had been doing the project that they sent us last week. It's so damn long, never seems to end.”

Sungjong nodded in agreement.

“That bitch doesn't let us live.”

Sunggyu frowned and opened one of his eyes to look at the boy.

“Yah, don't swear.”

Sungjong rolled his eyes, and then he sat back properly, staring at Sunggyu with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Do you know why is the class being like this?” he asked, implying that he obviously knew the reason.

Sunggyu shook his head.

“No, and to be honest, I don't care.”

Sungjong shrugged.

“You know I'm going to tell you anyways.” he moved his chair closer to Sunggyu, and then he leaned on the table to be face to face.

“Our psychometrics teacher has retired due to personal reasons.” he said, as if it was one of the biggest secrets in the world. “And there's going to be a new teacher.”

“He has retired at the middle of the term?” Sunggyu pressed his lips tightly. “And that's why there is so much drama? Just because of a new teacher? What happens, by some chance is he Orlando Bloom?”

Sungjong laughed and shook his head fervently.

“No, hyung. But the are rumors saying that the teacher is hot as hell.”

Sunggyu snorted.

“Well, good luck getting something from him. Especially the boys.”

“Most of the boys are only upset because of the 'competition'. Others, however, do show another kind of interest. Although, hyung, the rumors also said that the new teacher doesn't only like girls.”

Sunggyu sighed and downplayed his talk with a wave of his hand.

Sungjong leaned back on his seat, and suddenly the whole class was quiet, except for some ocassional gasps that was heard across the room.

Completely refusing to wake up from his 'nap', Sunggyu kept his head resting on his arms, and he didn't pay attention at all to the supposedly hot new teacher

Sungjong elbowed him to make him sit straight, but he fell on deaf ears and stuck to his guns.

A quite deep voice that sent shivers through Sunggyu's body, echoed throughout the whole class.

“Seems like there is someone here who doesn't have any interest in my class.” said the teacher, and Sunggyu knew that he was talking about him, so he quickly sat properly, running his hand through his hair and repositioning his clothes.

He looked up and saw the new teacher.

Okay, he wasn't going to lie. The teacher was certainly as hot as hell. Sunggyu felt himself blushing to the core but he managed to hide it.

The man was also staring at him, and Sunggyu could swear that he saw a sparkle – whose meaning he unknown – in them.

Satisfied, the teacher turned to the blackboard, standing in front of them all.

“My name is Nam Woohyun, and I'm going to be your new psychometrics teacher during your career.” he gave them a little smile, and looked around the class. “As you know, on a practical level, psychometrics makes heavy use of calculations and statistical analysis to extract useful information from repeated administration of the same test to a wide group of people. With this, we will measure the minds in general and the psychological characteristics of individuals in particular. Beyond all this, I will help you understand the psychology from another point of view, and with this try to help you understand yourselves a bit better. I am very happy to meet you, and I'm sure,” his eyes met Sunggyu's, who swallowed hard. “That it's going to be a splendid year.”

Said this, he went to his desk, pulled out a paper, and started to take attendance.

The whole class was silent, and Sunggyu blinked several times. What was that?

His last teacher (and in fact, none of his teacher) had never had such labia, neither such talk. His classes had been fairly tolerable, although sometimes they could be very boring. Even for Sunggyu, who loved his major more than anything, that subject could be a real torture. But that teacher, with only four sentences, had been able to say more than all his teachers throughout the whole year.

 

 

***

  
  


When the class came to its end, all of the students started to pick their things, and Sunggyu hummed a song while he put his book on the backpack.

“Kim Sunggyu.” said professor Nam. “I would like to talk to you after class.”

Sunggyu cursed, since he sure was going to be scolded for the beginning of the class. He had liked the teacher a lot, why couldn't they have a good start?

Sighing, he sat again on his seat, and Sungjong gave him a pat on the back before leaving, closing the door after him.

Once they were alone, Sunggyu went down to the place where the teacher's desk was, and he leaned slightly against one of the tables of the front row.

“Well, Kim Sunggyu.” he started. “Should I suppose that your little nap during the beginning of my class was due to the fact that you hadn't realize that I was already inside?”

Sunggyu nodded.

“I hadn't sleep much last night, professor, and while I was waiting for you to arrive I took a little rest.”

The professor gave him a little smile.

“It's alright.” he put a couple of papers in his briefcase, and then he leaned against his desk, to look straight at Sunggyu. “Did you enjoy my class?”

Sunggyu nodded again, and he also cracked a little smile.

“It's been very...atypical, peculiar. Believe me when I tell you that none of our teachers had been able to keep the attention of the whole class during an hour and a half. There is always someone who gets distracted, or uses the phone, or starts drawing on his notebook. With with you it's been completely different, and that has...fascinated me.”

Woohyun seemed surprised.

“Really?” Sunggyu could swear that saw him blushing a bit. “I'll tell you a secret...this is my very first time being a teacher, I finished my major last year, and this summer I took a course in teaching to be able to teach here at the university. The truth is that I wasn't expecting to make such impression, but I'm so glad that it's been like that. And hope it remains like that the whole year.”

 

 

***

  
  


On the way home, Sunggyu couldn't stop thinking about the professor. His mere presence had him marveled. Why was him so...interesting? Maybe it had been his way of explaining, or perhaps the way he had introduced his class. Although inadvertently, Sunggyu went to sleep with his heart racing.

  
  


***

  
  


Woohyun ran a hand through his hair and stretched his arms before taking his briefcase and going out of the teachers' office – towards his class.

When he entered the room, not all of the students had arrived. But Sunggyu was already there. Woohyu didn't know why, but that boy had catched his attention, and his mind seemed to only see him. All in the boy was strange and cute, from his little pouts when he was thinking, to the way that he touched the bridge of his nose when he was bored.

It's been three weeks since he had started teaching, and Woohyun felt more and more uneasy in front of him. It turned out to be that Sunggyu was the smartest on his class, and he always nailed the minor tests that he used to make. Even when he was explaining something, Sunggyu used to be the first one to understand it, and then he always asked questions that let him perplexed.

Woohyun liked to ask him to stay after classes, so he could tell him that his project had been spectacular, or to discuss some of those questions a bit more.

Sunggyu looked much more comfortable on his presence than the first time. He no longer leaned rigidly against one of the tables. He now sat on them, and he sometimes even swung his legs.

“Good morning, students.” he greeted.

“Good morning, professor Nam.” they said, and he looked up to met Sunggyu's eyes, who gave him a smile.

Without quite knowing why, Woohyun felt how his heart began to race.

  
  


***

  
  


“Long time not going out together!” exclaimed Sungjong, putting an arm around his shoulder. “How about this Saturday?”

Sunggyu nodded.

“Alright, I will fit you in my busy schedule.” he said, laughing.

The truth is he had to study for a test that they had next week, but, to be honest, Sunggyu had been studying it for four weeks already, so he was sure that he was going to pass it with flying colours.”

Sunggyu was slightly nervous that day, but he really didn't know why. He wanted professor Nam's class to end already, because they had planned to discuss one of the points of psychometrics that Sunggyu liked most. He had proposed it to the professor the day before, and he agreed without any problem, pleased with the fact that one of his students showed so much interest.

Sunggyu had heard his classmates talking things about the professor. There was no need to say that he was indeed very popular, and almost always the main topic of the conversations: what he was wearing, if he had darkened his hair colour, if he was dating someone.

The thing they most talked about was if he was dating someone. Dating meaning having sex.

Sunggyu moved uncomfortably at the thought.

The common thing at his age was that. But Sunggyu had another mentality. For him, love was something very important, as his parents had well raised him. So, unlike his friends, he was still virgin, and they sometimes picked on him for that, but Sunggyu was quite proud because it was is own choice since he only wanted to do it with someone he really loved.

Sunggyu had never fallen in love, and he would lie if he said that he didn't want to do it soon. He wanted to feel the butterflies in his stomach, hold hands, kiss softly...

He blushed slightly, and he hadn't realize that he was holding the pen so tightly until he made a hole through his notebook.

Professor Nam had already arrived a few minutes ago, and he was sitting in his desk, flipping through his book and writing some things with a black marker.

Sunggyu stared at him not wanting to lose any detail: from his dark hair, his puppy eyes, his sharp and straight nose (that had Sunggyu amazed), and his thick lower lip (which he sometimes bit when he was thinking).

And, as it been doing for a few weeks already, his heart began to race.

  
  


***

  
  


That time they took a bit longer to start their usual talk, because Woohyun had to mark some tests. Sunggyu took the chance to go to the corridor and buy some kinder bueno to satisfy his always hungry stomach. He frowned when he took the first bite, since he had already noticed he had gained weight.

When he entered the class, Woohyun had already finished, and gave him a smile.

“Healthy food, I see.”

Sunggyu pouted and shrugged while he took another bite.

“By the way...” said Woohyun, and scratched his neck, as if he was nervous. “I had thought about something...but...only if you want, of course.”

“Sure, tell me.”

“Would you like to go out this afternoon with me?” he asked, somewhat flushed, and Sunggyu almost spat the kinder bueno to the floor.

“Us?”

Woohyun nodded.

“Isn't that illegal? I mean you are my teacher and...”

“Well, it's not like we are going to do  _something_. I'm not much older than you, just three years, and I don't know anyone from this area, except you. It's been a long time since I have gone out and I really need to. B-but if you feel uncomfortable, or you don't want to, it's alright, it doesn't matter. I will find someone else and-”

“No, no, no, it's okay, no problem.” Sunggyu rushed to interrupt him. For some reason, the idea of going out with Woohyun seemed right, but the thought of him asking someone else gave him a bitter feeling that he didn't like at all.

Woohyun's eyes brightened.

“Really?” he asked, smiling, and Sunggyu nodded. “Alright.” and then Woohyun was again a serious professor. “Let's debate about that issue.”

  
  


****

  
  


Sunggyu was wearing jeans and a baggy black sweater which was long enough to cover his wrists and he could also pull it a bit to cover his fingers.

He walked a bit rushed through the avenue that was parallel to his house, and hummed a song on his way downtown.

Since it was Friday, there were lots of people, either returning from their jobs or going out with their friends or family.

Sunggyu saw two children running, and he smiled when they passed next to him.

He had arranged a meeting with Woohyun at Gwanghwamun Square, which was twenty minutes walk from home.

He arrived in time, and sat on the edge of one of the fountains, hoping not to end up soaked.

Woohyun arrived a few minutes after, and it seemed as if he had been running. He was wearing black trousers and a half sleeve beige pullover that let his collarbones perfectly revealed.

Unlike at university, he had messy hair and a bit wet, perhaps because he had just had a shower.

He stood next to Sunggyu with a smile, and started wringing his hands, quite nervous.

“Do you wanna go and grab something?”

Sunggyu stood up and they both began walking toward the nearest café.

It ended up being too minimalist for Sunggyu's liking, since he had always been a fan of more traditional decor.

They sat in front of each other, and Woohyun ordered a bombón coffee while Sunggyu ordered a cappuccino. Luckily, they hadn't had to wait much, because perhaps things would have gotten awkward then.

“Why are you an university professor if you graduated last year?” asked Sunggyu right after taking a sip of his coffee. “Are you the director's son or something?”

Woohyun shook his head and also took a sip from his coffee.

“No, but I'm brilliant. I finished my major with Honours Degree, and a lot of colleges wanted me teaching in their facilities. I had tons of letters of recommendation from my teachers, saying that I was not only excellent on my studies, but also on my way of thinking and carrying out projects. I wasn't thinking on start working until a bit later, but when they offered me a place at Seoul National University, I didn't think about it twice.”

Sunggyu gasped.

“To be honest, it doesn't surprise me at all, I told you the first day.”

“But you're also brilliant.” said Woohyun, and Sunggyu looked at him in disbelief. “I noticed it almost from the very beginning. You have a lot of potential, and I'm sure you will get very very far.”

Sunggyu blushed.

That had been probably the most beautiful thing that someone had ever said to him.

He looked at the table and took another sip from his coffee, embarrassed to look at Woohyun at the face.

Again, his heart started beating fast.

  
  


***

  
  


Woohyun smiled when the door closed after Sunggyu.

Although he hadn't  _completely_  lied, there was one reason more why he asked Sunggyu to go out with him that day, and it wasn't exactly because he didn't know anyone. After pondering a lot, Woohyun came to the conclusion that what he felt for the boy was sexual frustration. Sunggyu represented everything that he was not – cute, very shy and clumsy. With his usual pout and his constant hairflip, he made Woohyun's life miserable, and he only wanted to kiss him – and get laid.

Woohyun knew firsthand the type that Sunggyu was. Those boys and girls wanted someone stronger who told them how much they wanted them and they didn't last long until they spread their legs for him.

So Woohyun was sure that it wouldn't take much more than a week before having Sunggyu right where he wanted him.

But Woohyun couldn't be more wrong.

 

****

 

It's been a few weeks since Sunggyu had dismissed the idea of resisting to what he was feeling. The phase of confusion and doubts had already taken place, and the sweating of the hands, the racing heart and the-so-wanted-butterflies were a warning that was shining brightly. Sunggyu enjoyed endlessly Woohyun's presence. He loved going out every Friday for a coffee, and maybe some Sunday mornings they even went for a walk by the Han River.

For Sunggyu, who had never fallen in love before, it was a whole new universe, and the idea of experiencing new things with Woohyun was scaring, but it also excited him.

Of course, he didn't know if they man felt the same way as he did, but there were some small evidences that made Sunggyu put two and two together.

He remembered all the times that Woohyun had taken his hand, and he always felt his stomach sink. There was also one night were it began to get cold and he, very kindly, gave him his coat.

Maybe, he could confess one day.

Just that thought made Sunggyu blush furiously.

No, he was too shy to do that. He would Woohyun confess. And then, they would kiss.

  
  


***

  
  


Two months after, Woohyun was sitting in the usual café that he frequented with Sunggyu, only that this time he was alone. Woohyun felt like a wandering soul, walking to and fro. He had thought that he would sleep with Sunggyu in just one week, but what had surprised him was that he himself had forgotten the original reason why he had asked him to go out. To his disbelief, he found himself copiously enjoying Sunggyu's presence. He had learned lots of things about the boy and he was more and more interested in him each day.

Until suddenly, he realized that what he felt was something more than mere fascination, and much more than just sexual frustration. It was very possible that he was in love with Sunggyu. And now he had no idea what to do about it.

Sunggyu was very shy, and his idea of love was too innocent and pure; although it wasn't far away from Woohyun's thoughts. He had been with a lot of boys and girls before, but he hadn't dated anyone of them, because he only wanted to date someone who he loved. And that someone could be Sunggyu.

 

***

 

One day, Sunggyu was lying on the couch of Sungjong's flat and he was drinking water being careful not to choke.

Sungjong was sitting on the armchair in front of him, and he was totally focused on a film in the TV that Sunggyu didn't care about. They weren't alone, two of their friends were also there, but they were somewhere around the flat.

Sungyeol was in the kitchen eating from a piece of cake, and Dongwoo was in the bathroom (since he said that he had drunk too much beer).

When they were all in the living room, Sungjong – after lots of complaining – turned off the TV, and looked at Sunggyu, who frowned. Somehow, he had an idea of what was about to happen.

“Hyung.” Sungjong said. “I know that you don't like people telling you how to do things, but us – me – we are not just people. I'm your best friend, and I want you to listen.”

Sunggyu sat properly and he made a signal with the hand to let them know that they could go on.

“The rumors about professor Nam aren't very nice, Sunggyu, and I don't want you to get hurt.”

Sunggyu snorted.

“Woo- I mean, professor Nam has had a lot of rumors, and most of them weren't true.”

“Yes? How are you so sure about that? Look, it's said that he had only talked to you because he wanted to sleep with you and...”

“If that what he wants, why he hasn't tried anything yet? And he has never touched me.”

Sunggyu omitted the fact that they had hold hands several times.

“I know, and I really think that he's a nice guy, but I know you and I know how you think and...your ideas about relationships, and I don't want some asshole to hurt you.”

Sunggyu cracked a little smile.

“I'm very touched because I'm seeing how you all care about me, but I would also like you to trust me, at least a bit. Because I know what I'm doing, and I'm old enough to decide whether this is right or not for me.”

 

***

 

Despite having shown that he was so sure about his opinion, what Sungjong told him had been bugging Sunggyu during the rest of the day, and he couldn't help but call Woohyun next day to arrange a meeting.

“Is true that you only talked to me because you wanted to sleep with me?” he said right after sitting next to Woohyun on the lawn of a park.

Woohyun almost choked due to the sudden question.

“Why do you think that?”

“N-no, it's not me, but my friends had told me that there are some rumors and that...”

Woohyun stood up and held out his hand to Sunggyu.

“Let's talk about this in other place.”

  
  


That other place ended up being his flat, and Sunggyu felt a twist in the gut. He was very nervous.

Woohyun went for two glasses of water, and then leaned against the table of the living room, looking straight at Sunggyu.

“Do you want to know the truth?”

Sunggyu nodded.

“I don't know why I first talked to you, but you caught my attention. But that attention, indeed, gradually grew into, let's say, sexual frustration.”

Sunggyu opened his eyes in surprise.

“The truth is just that I only wanted to sleep with you.” When Sunggyu was about to start running away, feeling himself close to tears, Woohyun stopped him. “But, something that I didn't have in mind, happened. I found out that I enjoyed much more spending the afternoons with you rather than doing something else. And I totally forgot the reason why I first talked to you. Instead, I just wanted to know more and more about you, to the point that you are probably the only thing that I think about since I wake up until I go to bed.”

Sunggyu felt a lump in his throat.

“Wh-why would I believe you?” he asked with a shaky voice.

“Have I ever tried something with you? Have you ever feel uncomfortable by any of my actions?”

Sunggyu fervently shook his head and Woohyun sighed, a bit exasperated.

“I really don't know what to do with you.” he said. “Why do you keep making my heart race?”

Sunggyu looked up, a bit shocked and embarrassed.

“Y-you also make my heart beat fast.” he finally said.

It was Woohyun's turn to look surprised. He moved closer, and this time Sunggyu didn't step back.

The butterflies in his stomach were about to explode anytime, and his heart was beating so fast that he heard it echoing in his ears.

He closed his eyes and waited for Woohyun to kiss him, but that never happened. He opened his eyes and saw him staring intensely at him, and then he started caressing his chin and his lower lip with his fingers. They were so close to each other, their noses touching and their foreheads pressed together.

“Can I kiss you?” asked Woohyun in a whisper, and Sunggyu trembled slightly. He felt his stomach sink as he nodded.

Woohyun finally leaned in, pressing his lips against Sunggyu's, who closed once again his eyes. It was just lips against lips during the first seconds, until Sunggyu relaxed enough to put his hands around Woohyun's neck, and then said one started moving his lips against the other's. Slowly the kiss became sloppier, Woohyun's lips wrapped completly Sunggyu's, and his teeth were playing gently with his lower lip, scratching it. Sunggyu pulled him closer, and opened his lips to let his tongue inside.

The idea of the first kiss that Sunggyu had was quite different from this one – it didn't evolve tongue at all – but with Woohyun it felt right, so he felt no qualms about being the one who asked for a bit more.

Kissing Woohyun felt really good, just as he had imagined, and when they separated to breath, he couldn't help but give him a few pecks on the lips.

That night there was nothing that could wipe the smiles off of their faces.

 

***

 

After a while, the relationship between them was going pretty well, and Sunggyu couldn't be happier.

But lately there was something that was bugging him, and it took him some time to realize what it was.

“Woohyun-aaaah.” he said while he sat next to him on the sofa of his flat.

“Tell me, Gyu.”

Sunggyu moved closer and sat on his lap, placing his legs at each side of his waist. He felt Woohyun tensing under his grip, and he leaned in to kiss his neck and then leave a trail of kisses on the way to his ear.

“Woohyun-ah.” he repeated. “C-can you make love to me tonight?”

Right after saying it, he buried his face on his neck, too embarrassed.

Woohyun felt his stomach sink and he had to swallow hard.

“A-Are you sure?” he asked doubtfully. “I can wait until you are ready.”

Sunggyu nodded firmly.

“I am.” he said. “I want to sleep with you.”

 

***

 

Woohyun started unbuttoning Sunggyu's shirt with clumsy fingers, while his lips were lost playing with the white and smooth skin of his neck.

His shirt fell to the ground unceremoniously, and Woohyun traced with his fingers the curve of his waist, slowly caressing the exposed skin, enjoying it unhurriedly. He grabbed one of his nipples with his fingers, earning a soft moan from Sunggyu's lips. The sounds that he made after were muffled by Woohyun, who was bitting and playing with his lips as if it was a candy.

Woohyun hold his hand and led him to the bedroom, where he let Sunggyu take off his sweater and shirt, and then he lay down on the bed.

Woohyun watched Sunggyu from that position, who was in front of him. He was mesmerizing, in many senses. He really didn't know why or how, but he knew that he didn't mind spending the rest of his life with him.

Sunggyu sat again on his lap, and a slightly blush was on his cheeks.

Woohyun traced with his fingers his jawline, his lips, going down his neck and collarbones, then his chest, touching each one of the muscles.

“St-stop looking at me like that.” Sunggyu said, embarrassed.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” answered Woohyun instead, which only made Sunggyu blush even more.

Clumsily, Woohyun tried to unbutton his jeans, but he was so nervous that he could barely manage to do it.

Sunggyu cracked a little smile, full of love, because he felt how Woohyun, despite all his previous experience, was as nervous as him.

When he finally unbuttoned it, he started pulling them down, while Sunggyu lifted his waist in order to help him with the task.

Woohyun's hands were shaky when they started going upwards from Sunggyu's ankles, touching his calves, up to his thighs, where he stopped to caress them, tracing circles.

Sunggyu bit his lips.

“I feel like you're going to fade at any moment, and that scares me.” whispered Woohyun.

Sunggyu felt his stomach sink and his cheeks were blushing again.

He sat up, still with Woohyun's hands on his bare thighs, and moved closer to be face to face.

“I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here, with you.”

After saying that, he leaned in to kiss Woohyun, who nodded, yet a bit insecure, before Sunggyu lay down on his back again.

Woohyun hands started going up until they reached his underwear, and then he played with the elastic, lifting it up a little and stroking briefly the skin beneath.

The coldness of the room quickly hit Sunggyu's exposed and hardened member, who squirmed in anticipation.

Woohyun bit his lips right before leaning in to be at the same height of his cock. His hands hold tightly onto his waist as his tongue met it, licking the tip shyly. Sunggyu lifted his hips, seeking for more pleasure. His sweaty hair stuck to his forehead, and it almost covered his eyes, so he could only partially see Woohyun.

This one decided to engulf the whole member, going up and down while with his right hand touched the rest of the member that didn't fit in his mouth, and with his left hand he hold Sunggyu's waist to prevent him from moving.

Sunggyu was moaning due to the warm sensation, and he felt that his climax was close. Sunggyu came in Woohyun's mouth, who swallowed it all.

With rosy cheeks and swollen lips, Woohyun sat up, and went to the nightstand to take out a condom and lube, and then he took off his pants and underwear.

Sunggyu also sat and wrapped his lips around Woohyun's.

Between kisses and shy smiles, Woohyun poured some lube on his fingers and started preparing Sunggyu who, surprised when the first finger was inserted, bit Woohyun's lip harshly and earned a moan from him.

Sunggyu placed his hands on Woohyun's member while he introduced two fingers more inside him.

When he knew that he was ready enough, he lay down, watching how Woohyun put on a condom.

Then Sunggyu spread his legs open to give him a better access, and Woohyun put the tip of his member against his hole, starting to penetrate him carefully to not hurt him. Sunggyu hissed in pain when the tip was already inside, but he insisted on going ahead. Once Woohyun was completely on the inside, he waited a few minutes to let Sunggyu get used to the feeling. And then Sunggyu placed his legs around Woohyun's hips, bringing him closer.

It was a bit chaotic.

There was no harmony between them. But, gradually, they reached the perfect rythm, synchronizing their movements as if they were meant to be. Woohyun hold Sunggyu's hands, lacing their fingers, as he breathed erratically against his neck and moaned.

One of Woohyun's hands grabbed Sunggyu's cock. With a few more thrusts, which touched Sunggyu's sensitive spot, and with a hand pumping his member, Sunggyu came, and a few seconds after, Woohyun also came.

He fell onto the boy's body, and he felt both hearts beating in sync.

Sunggyu brought his hands up to Woohyun's sweaty hair, caressing it tenderly, while he was falling asleep on his chest, hugging him by the waist.

“I love you.” said Sunggyu.

“I love you too.” answered Woohyun.

 

***

 

Woohyun had spent many years of his life studying human's mind, why people act like they do. He had taken for granted that, with that, he could already know how everybody was like.

But meeting Sunggyu, who was totally the opposite to what he was used to, put his world upside down completely.

But, as an important novelist said, love does not need to be understood, it only needs to be shown.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> my second prompt ouo i hope you like it! ^^


End file.
